


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by ChocoVanille



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Insanity, Jealous!Romano, M/M, Sadness, Self-Harm, Suicide (attempted)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoVanille/pseuds/ChocoVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Italy feels he is useless. Everywhere he goes he messes up. Everyone hates him because his attitude is sour, but it's not his fault. Italy's too damn cute.<br/>North Italy feels like everything is his fault. He doesn't want anyone to feel the pain he did when Holy Rome went missing. No, he doesn't want anyone to feel any pain.<br/>Can these two brothers who seem to be polar opposites help each other back to stability? Or will the land of Italy crumble and die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, so I'm trying something new! Hooray! I don't usually write such dark fics, so I hope it came out good! Flames welcome, they tell me what I need to fix. :)  
> Please comment and let me know if I should continue or if it sucks and I should write the happy fics I usually post on FanFiction? Well, happier ^^'  
> Human names used!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...sadly....

Ever since I was young, I've been the bad one. My fratello was always better than me. He could paint, draw, cook, create, was cuter and kinder than me. Grandpa Rome who raised me as his son even got fed up and left me alone, taking my beloved fratello with him. Nobody cared...nobody does...maybe that's why I adopted this personality. Pushing people away spares pain. Spain too. He only wanted me for my land. He claimed he loves me, he still does! But whenever he sees Fratello...he crowds him, adores him, begs him to stay with him. He can't love me. Not when Feliciano is around. But I'm happy for Fratello. Maybe, just maybe, if I weren't here, he would be bigger, able to protect himself...and happier. Nobody would care if I left...it's fine, right? Then Feliciano would be happy, right?

That's all I care about. That's all I need. My own happiness doesn't matter, so long as the one I love can keep on smiling. Feli is everything.

-Italy Romano  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lie in bed, looking up at my ceiling. It's been a day, Feli's still here. I can hear him cooking downstairs. A small smile comes on to my face as it usually does when I think of Feli's cooking, but then I hear someone familiar. Spain.

"Hola Feli! What are you cooking today?"

"Ve~ pasta with pesto, one of Lovi's favorites!" Feli's cheery voice echoes through the house and my smile grows. He is too cute.

I stand and stretch just as Spain come into my room. "Roma~!"

I turn, "What the fuck do you want? It's too early for this, dammit!"

Spain's face falls. "I just wanted to tell you Feli's making pesto. And it's after 12!"

"I know, idiota! I can hear him from here!" I say, annoyed and go to my closet, choosing comfortable clothes to wear. "Tell that bastard to be quieter!"

Spain laughs, "Si, I will." he turns and leaves, calling down to Feli.

I sigh and dress. I have to go downstairs...I'm hungry. And I can't let them know...I open the door and walk downstairs.

"Spain? Feli? Where the fuck are you idiots?" I call, looking through the empty hallway.

"Kitchen, Fratello!" Feli calls and I head towards the voice. 

When I enter the kitchen, I'm shocked by what I see. Spain is...on top...of Feli... "Wh-Wha-?"

Spain jumps to his feet, "I-I'm sorry Roma! I fell on top of him by accident! I swear!: he pointed to a mass of basil on the ground, squashed.

I nod slowly. "Oh...okay..."

Feliciano looks at me, worried, and stands. "Ve, are you okay Fratello?"

I nod again. "I'm fine, idiota."

He frowns but accepts my answer. I curse mentally. He can probably tell. I mean, we're both Italy. Dammit, how did I forget?!

"Let's just eat, okay? I'm fucking hungry!" I say and head to the table, sitting and glaring at them.

Feliciano nods and sits to my right, smiling at me softly. Spain sits at my left across from Feli.

I take a serving of the pesto on the table, then take a forkful and bite it, sighing happily.

"Ve~ do you like it, Fratello?"

"It's not that bad."

His face lights up and I blush, frowning.

"I didn't say I liked it!!"

"You didn't say you didn't~!" Spain teases and I glare at him.

Feli giggles softly and my heart throbs. Damn him...

"I'm glad you like it, Fratello." he says softly.

I can feel my blush darkening, "Whatever..."

The two of them laugh and I glare at them. "Sh-Shut up!" I say, frowning and crossing my arms, looking away.

Spain grins and leans over, pinching my cheek. "You're so cute when you blush, mi tomate~"

I glare at him. "Fuck off!"

He laughs again and lets go.

I sigh and finish eating, standing and getting ready to go upstairs again.

"Ve~ where are you going?"

"To fucking sleep."

"I'll come with you!" Feli chirps.

"No, I'm fine..." I say. I don't want my fucking little fucking bastard brother coming with me.

Feli looks hurt, but I ignore it. "I'm going up to bed."

I walk away, leaving him standing there. He'll be fine. He has the Spanish Idiot with him...I can feel the tears building and I ran the rest of the way, wrenching open my bathroom door and locking it behind me.

I open the cabinet beneath the sink and feel around in the back, looking for my razor. My escape. I find it and stare at it for a moment, then press it to my wrist and cut, watching the blood flow out of the scar, dripping on to various others. I smile softly, tears falling. It feels so good...the pain is the one thing I can depend on....

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and I curse mentally. Feli's timid voice comes from behind the door.

"Fratello, are you okay?"

"Si, I'm fine. Why, bastard?" I ask, quickly binding my wrist skillfully with a bandage and tugging down the sleeves of my sweat shirt. A quick look around shows there is no blood  
on the ground and I hide the razor, wiping it off with a tissue. I can say I cut myself shaving if they ask.

"I-I felt something...something painful...and I got nervous..."

"I'm fine you fucking idiot." I make sure the bathroom is perfect, the razor is well hidden and my sleeves are down, then open the door.

"Are you sure?" his worried face greets me at the door.

"Si Feli, I'm sure..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody who read this was offended. This is my take on depression, and I know it's not what people go through, but I'm not depressed, thank God. Oh no, that sounded offensive too! I'm sorry!!! *dies*  
> Once again, all comments, critiques and flames welcome!


End file.
